nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Carmella Corset
Carmella Corset is role played by Carmen and is the daughter of [[Nancy Landgraab|'Nancy Landgraab']], sister of [[Hannah HotPocket|'Hannah HotPocke't]] and [[Jupiter Adams|'Jupiter Adams']]. Personality Carmella has a bold and very flirtatious personality, also can be a bit impulsive at times. Because of her lively (albeit promiscuous) nature, she desires a lot of attention from the male species, especially ones with big wallets and with big reproductive systems. She also sometimes intimidates others which she doesn't mean to do. Carmella is a little naive and this can often lead her into dangerous situations; either by choice or not. She's not too experienced in committing crimes and had been avoiding doing it since she came to the city. But she seems to have changed her mind when [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] coerced her into trying it and this lead to her going to prison. Carmella seems to be money-oriented (The same can sort of be said about her sisters-- but more so herself and maybe Jupiter) and vocally expresses desire in finding a sugar daddy. Background Information Carmella followed her sister Hannah to Los Santos, and has reunited with her mom and Jupiter in the city. Even though she had been a stripper, she had the dream of being a prostitute one day and the life-long dream has finally come true. Relationships [[Hannah HotPocket|'Hannah HotPocket']] Hannah is Carmella's older sister, since childhood they grew up to become close and have each others back. They have an adopted sister named Jupiter who they reunited with in Los Santos after coming to the city. They're often mistaken as twins due to their similarities in appearance and is confused with being the other. [[Jupiter Adams|'Jupiter Adams']] Jupiter is Carmella and Hannah's adopted baby sister, they're on friendly terms and keep in contact with each other. She got them in trouble with [[Al Saab|'Al' Saab]] once, when she stole his vehicle (she quickly abandoned it due to the fuel being low and went into hiding.) Carmella had tried to kill her sister once for life insurance money, but this didn't work out well but due to Jupiter's loyalty to the family, Jupiter forgave Carmella and instead went after the 'Yo' man for talking against her older sister. [[Stephen McClane|'Stephen McClane']] During her first time in Los Santos, she met the police officer on the street one day when he was on duty. They flirted with each other and he had given her his number, but she ended up forgetting it. Carmella had taken a liking towards him and express wanting to find him again before. Presumably, the feelings for him have waned and she has given up looking for him. [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] Carmella's friend in crime, Violet is her friend and had taught Carmella how to commit crimes which ended up with them getting caught by the police then ending up in prison. They've also been caught by the HOA (including the police) while breaking and entering. Fortunately, they were let go without anymore trouble. [https://www.twitch.tv/lonnietheclown/ Nancy Landgraab] Carmella, Jupiter, and Hannah's mother, the one who bestowed upon them her wisdom and raised them to become who they are today. Nancy and Carmella has a good relationship with each other, and confided in her about feeling nervous/scared about selling her body in an auction (started up with the help of Carmella's pimptress [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']]). Unbeknownst to Carmella, It was revealed later on and told to Hannah that she had plan to sell Carmella herself before. [[Ellie Dono|'Ellie Dono']] Ellie is Carmella's friend and her Pimp, she helped Carmella sell off her 'virginity' in a human auction which led to her having a threesome with Ellie's friends; Curtis and Nino then becoming potentially pregnant by one of them. Ellie was excited with Carmella about getting child support from either one of them depending who the babies (quadruplets) belong to. Ellie seems to be loyal to Carmella, even threatening Curtis that if they murder her, she'll murder them. [[Bryce Miller|'Bryce Miller']] Carmella and Bryce have a love/hate relationship, Carmella is the second sister he has met. She is sometimes annoyed by him and his antics and expresses this to him. But they remained on somewhat friendly terms. They met when he called her up on the phone because of her page she placed up and he had attempted to go on a date with her. He ended up finding out that his girlfriend was related to Carmella who then proceeded to get out of the car, yelling at him about not coming between her and her sisters and left. Their second meeting was when both were kidnapped by a eccentric gene scientist, named Lloyd Jenkins, and [[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] and taken to an unknown location; where they were put into a life or death situation. They were going to be used for their blood samples depending on who was innocent and good at heart. They were asked questions which they answered until finally Mel asked Carmella what she thought old men. She responded about thinking they were hot and Bryce was knocked out, then after Carmella was knocked out as well. Waking up in the car, Bryce, still weak from the drug, managed to cover Mel's eyes while he was driving and this caused him to not be able to watch the road. He did this again until Mel asked Lloyd to be his eyes for the road. When they reached the gas station, Mel attempted to run the car with him and Carmella in it, into the gas pump, which failed a few times. It was only the third time he let the car run into a pump, that it finally exploded and killed them both. After a re-spawn, their third meeting was when Bryce tried to get her to join the Ricky Gang a few times, which ended horribly when [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']] pretended to wanting to become a Ricky and brought them to a pier and shot both of them due to hating Ricky and his cult. He dump Bryce's body and took Carmella from the pier to a clothing shop. Threatening her that if she told Tim was killing Rickies, he would hunt her down. The Stolen Vehicle It begun when Jupiter, Carmella and Hannah met up for a night out, Hannah placed her usual ad on the yellow pages for cuddling for her and her sisters' business. It was then they were called up soon after by a mysterious man by the name of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Al_Saab Al Saab], who wanted to meet up with them, because he was feeling lonely. Hannah accidentally gave him the wrong address at the start. Eventually, he called them back to meet up at a proper location, not long after greeting they got into Saab's vehicle to head off to a location where he proceeds to leave his car to go make a call. The sisters were suspicious about this and were having doubts about waiting for him. Thus, Jupiter wired his car and they drove off, leaving him behind to call for his friend [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez Nino Chavez] to come pick him up. They were then briefly chased by Nino as Saab was making threats towards them over Hannah's phone to return his car back to him, which Jupiter refused unless he let them perform a...sexual favor and, most importantly, gave them their money. They soon came to an agreement to meet up for their payment and Jupiter hid with Saab's car while Carmella and Hannah dealt with talking to him-- which he then shows up with the cops about his stolen car. They went to go find it along with Jupiter who refused to leave the car, believing he wanted to take advantage of Hannah, and ended up driving away with it and escaping the cops ''(this, however, made the situation ''worse.)'' '' Hannah and Carmella were eventually let go as they walked to a clothing shop. Unfortunately, that wasn't the last Hannah had seen of them. After Carmella left, her sister was contacted by another mysterious man for her cuddling service ad. She didn't think much about it, figuring that it was just another customer, so she left to go meet up with him on a boat in the middle of the ocean. This turned out to be a set up planned by Saab to teach her and her sisters a lesson from messing with them, even if Hannah had no idea what he was talking about as she was just trying to do her job and didn't think Jupiter would run off with the car. Nino had convinced Saab into letting her go and preventing any violence from happening as he believed she was innocent. Hannah told them that she will talk to Jupiter about the car when she sees her again and Nino '''gives their contact number to her and he asked her to keep in touch if she hears any word from '''Jupiter;' '''who seem to be laying low for now. Pregnancy Carmella has succeeded in the sale of her "virginity" with the help of [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Ellie_Dono '''Ellie Dono']. After a threesome in the woods under the stars with [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Nino_Chavez Nino Chavez] and [https://nopixel.fandom.com/wiki/Curtis_Swoleroid Curtis Swoleroid], Carmella managed to secure the bag for 18 years. Legend has it that she has multiple buns in the oven, however, she now finds herself on the run from her rich baby daddies. Will she successfully collect her child support checks? Or will her baby daddies get their way? Stay tuned in the dramatic and chaotic life of the femme fatale herself, Carmella Corset. -After taking a pregnancy test at Pillbox Medical Center, she has been confirmed to be pregnant! -She is not pregnant anymore after visiting a priest to perform an exorcism on her to remove the possession and became reborn again as a virgin! Category:Female Category:Characters